


Between a Mage and a Hard Place

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Almost Kiss, Awkward Romance, F/M, Matchmaking Raptor, Slow Build, Warlords of Draenor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: Khadgar visits the Horde garrison of Frostwall to get the update on Draggka’s status. Things don’t go as he expected, however.





	

“So is it a mandate for the Horde to stick spikes on everything?” Khadgar asked as he followed Draggka and her raptor Spike into the garrison keep of Frostwall, Darkspear guards saluting as they passed. She let out a gorgeous laugh.

“You could say dat.” She replied, grinning widely around her tusks. “It be good defence, though.”

“Inside?” The archmage replied, looking up at the curved metal spikes even on the wooden roof beams as they made their way into the building.

“Did ya come all dis way just to insult da way we build?” Draggka asked, stopping and folding her arms, orange eyes gleaming.

“No, I didn’t.” He admitted, smiling at her smile. “I came to see how your garrison was doing, and what you were currently planning as your next move.”

“Hmm.” She hummed, raising an eyebrow, but she led him into a room with a table, a worn map spread across it, with small slender daggers punched into its surface. Spike had gone ahead, and had settled nearby, watching them. Khadgar had learned the raptor meant no harm, although his behaviour was...strange. He dismissed the thought as Draggka spoke. “We be tinking of making a move into Nagrand soon," she said, leaning over the map. "Dere be many powerful enemies dere, and we be needing to take them out before we can move on Tanaan.”

“I agree.” Khadgar nodded, looking over her shoulder and following her fingers. “You mentioned the Warsong clan was based there?”

“Yes. Dat was where da clan was located in Outland.” Draggka nodded. “Garrosh would be attracted to dem. Likely Grom be installing him as leader, even if he don't be knowing dat Garrosh be his son.”

“Sounds very logical.” Khadgar stepped away from Draggka and the table, frowning thoughtfully. “Will the Frostwolves be aiding us?”

“Yes. Dey make a migration to Nagrand every couple of months, so dey are ready to move for a campaign.” Draggka said, turning to the mage. “Everyting else be as expected. De outcast Arakkoa are safe now, and are aiding us. Fayla be drafting a trade agreement wit dem too.”

“That’s good to hear.” Khadgar smiled. “I will need to talk with the Alliance commander in Lunarfall, to see when it would be best to launch an offensive. I have no doubt in the Horde's abilities, but I would rather not give the Iron Horde even an inch of ground.”

“I know." Draggka nodded. "So long as we be kept separate, we’ll be fine. I may be tolerant of de Alliance, but I doubt she be da same to me and my people.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she will prefer to focus her energies on the Iron Horde as well.” The mage replied. “But I will endeavour to make sure your forces don’t cross paths.”

“Tank you.”

There was a comfortable pause to the conversation, and Khadgar knew this was when he’d usually say his goodbyes and teleport back to his base in Talador. This time, however, it felt like his trip would have been a waste if he left now. 

He liked being around Draggka, the troll hunter who was known as one of the Horde’s champions, or the ‘Destroyer’s End’, for helping slay Deathwing. He’d seen first-hand her skills in battle, how quickly and accurately she’d felled her enemies with her bow, and how in tune she and Spike were. He’d felt the fletching of one of her arrows brush dangerously close to his face to fell an attacker behind him, without leaving a scratch or even a graze. He could believe the stories they told of her accomplishments, seeing what he had. Also the fact she had a good habit of returning from his missions relatively unscathed.

And he liked _her._ Draggka was a member of the Horde through and through, but she was completely relaxed with others, had a similar sense of humour to his, seemed to like verbally sparring with him, and was highly intelligent. Not just about the wilds, but other things too; he’d learnt about her curiosity for engineering (though she much preferred her bows and arrows over guns) and also archaeology, mentioning how she’d been fascinated about the arakkoa in Outland, and hoped to learn about them in Draenor. He'd found himself baiting her into conversation in their downtime, wanting to know more about her, a sentiment she appeared to return with her own questions. She didn't pry into the topics he shied away from, however, and he was very grateful to her for that.

Not to mention she was good looking. The stereotype of ugly troll women abounded, but Khadgar found the idea difficult to get his head around when he looked at Draggka. She was just as lovely as any other race; maybe her short tusks and blazing red mohawk made her look wild and untamed, but certainly not ugly.

_Dangerous thoughts to be having, Khadgar,_ his more cautious side warned him, and he reluctantly agreed. Draenor was dangerous, and so was having feelings, especially for the member of the Horde. Jaina would either be deeply displeased or put him through the wringer if she found out.

Just as Khadgar decided he was actually going to leave, Spike suddenly leapt to his feet and shot forward, slamming into the back of Khadgar‘s knees and sending him falling forwards, just managing to catch himself on the map table before he crashed into Draggka.

“S-Sorry Draggka, I-I didn’t mean to…to…” The archmage’s apology trailed off as he opened his eyes and suddenly realized their predicament.

In catching himself, Khadgar had trapped Draggka between his body and the table, and they were now nose to nose, closer than they’d ever been before. She was only smaller than him by a couple of centimetres or so, and this close he could start to see the details in her face. Her orange eyes were actually a beautiful shade of amber, and her blue skin was actually a short, thin layer of fur that his fingers itched to touch to see what it would feel like. He could smell sweat, leather and something else that put him in mind of the thick forests and wet earth, and he only just resisted the temptation to take a deep breath to take it all in.

Unbidden, his eyes dropped to her lips, the pair of small tusks protruding between them, slightly curved upwards, and he could have sworn her breath hitched, making his heart thump. Khadgar suddenly wondered what her lips would feel like against his own. Were they soft and tender, would her tusks get in his way; would that even matter in the grand scheme of things?

He glanced back up at her eyes and caught her staring at his mouth too, pupils dilated, and his breath wedged itself in his throat. _Is she- does she- feel the same…?_ He looked back down at her mouth again, lips now slightly parted and Khadgar knew it would take him bending down just a little to bridge the gap between them, then he could kiss her, find out she felt like.

Draggka tilted her head up just a millimetre, and Khadgar felt his heart beating quicker than it had in years, and he tilted his head down to meet her and-

“Commander!”

An orcish voice startled them apart, Khadgar surprising himself at the speed he flung himself back from table with. He glanced at Draggka, still leaning against the table, who seemed a little dazed and...disappointed? She regained her composure with a quick blink and shake of her head, striding out of the room and calling out;

“I be here!”

The archmage stayed where he was, trying to wrap his head around what just happened, only half listening to Draggka and the male orc discussing something or other in Orcish that he only half-understood anyway. _Did, did I just…_ He wondered, before he shook his head. _No. I need to go. I’ve outstayed my welcome._

The conversation stopped, and Khadgar took it as his cue to step out of the room. He felt his heart skip a beat when Draggka turned to look at him, seemingly unfazed by what had occurred. He didn't know if he felt upset or pleased by that, but didn't dare interrogate his feelings further.

“Archmage-”

“I’m sorry, Commander, I should get back.” He interrupted her, unable to look at her because he had a feeling he might not be able to keep his feet moving forward otherwise. “We are busy people, and we shouldn’t keep each other away from out duties. I'm sure you have pressing matters to attend, as I do.”

“Safe travels.” Came her voice behind him as he stepped out into the chill Frostfire air.

“You too.” He called over his shoulder, before casting the teleportation spell, and trying to immerse his mind in that task.

Anything but the thoughts of her.


End file.
